


someone I have always known

by blazeofglory



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: “I don’t know what I would do without you, Achilles,” Zagreus admits softly.Achilles squeezes his hand. “For as long as you desire my companionship, it shall be yours.”Zagreus desires far more than that, but he keeps that to himself.
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 279





	someone I have always known

**Author's Note:**

> hello new fandom, have some rarepair smut! the title is from "all i've ever known" from hadestown. 
> 
> love, always, to my darling Sina.

“You’ve far surpassed everything I’ve taught you, lad,” Achilles says with a smile. “I hope you know that I’m proud of you.” 

Zagreus ducks his head, cheeks flushed. “Thank you, sir.” 

They’re seated together in the lounge—a rare moment where Achilles can take a break from his duties and Zagreus is worn out from gods only know how many hours spent fighting his way through the Underworld. He only made it to Elysium this time, all the way to Theseus’s smug face, and it’s always particularly bitter to fall to that spear. The blow to his ego is softened, though, by the presence of Achilles, smiling and kind. They talk not of Patroclus, not this time; Achilles has made it clear that he wants to avoid the subject of his lost lover for now, and Zagreus is more than content to hold Achilles’s full attention. 

It’s been a long time, since last they had a moment like this. There hasn’t been the time, not since Zagreus first began his escape attempts. 

“I truly believe you’re going to make it out,” Achilles declares, reaching over to rest his hand on Zagreus’s forearm for a moment, squeezing once before pulling back. “You’ve gotten so far already.” 

“Still one obstacle in my way,” Zagreus replies with a sigh. He doesn’t need to name the foe that keeps him away from the Surface—Achilles knows all too well who Zagreus has been facing. 

“In time, you’ll beat him too,” Achilles says kindly. “Not so long ago, you were griping that you couldn’t best Megaera, and look at you now.” 

Zagreus glances over to the other side of the lounge, where Meg is sitting with Dusa, speaking in hushed voices. She looks over when she feels Zagreus’s gaze, but he looks away quickly. Things are… weird between them. A second passes, and then Meg and Dusa both laugh, and Zagreus can’t help but feel strangely self-conscious. 

“Maybe I should give it another shot today—or tonight, whatever time it is,” Zagreus says, already starting to stand. He can’t be idle too long—these days, if he has any time to _think_ , he starts to feel a bit mad. “Thanks for the drink, sir.” 

Before Zagreus can step away, though, Achilles reaches for his arm again, and Zagreus turns back to face his mentor. 

“You need to rest, Zagreus.” Achilles offers that familiar, gentle smile that always puts Zagreus at ease. “The wretches of Tartarus can wait until you’ve had some sleep.” 

Zagreus offers a wry smile in return. “I’m not sure I could rest, even if I tried.” 

Achilles stands now too, dropping his hand from Zagreus’s arm; Zagreus immediately misses the warm touch. 

“I can help you, lad,” Achilles offers, already beginning to lead the way out of the lounge. Zagreus follows, not bothering to look back to see if Meg and Dusa are watching them go. 

“What sort of help?” Zagreus asks curiously, waving at Nyx as he and Achilles step into his bedroom. It’s not _too_ messy in here, but Zagreus is suddenly very aware of the wall scroll he’d only just commissioned a few days ago—Achilles hasn’t been in here in ages, so he hasn’t seen it. Zagreus doesn’t particularly _want_ him to see it, but it’s too late for that now—Achilles’s eyes land upon his own visage adorning Zagreus’s wall, and he laughs softly.

“They still make wall scrolls of me?” Achilles asks, amusement dripping from his voice, as he ignores Zagreus’s question. “I’m honored to be beside the likes of Aphrodite and Dionysus.” 

Zagreus doesn’t know exactly how to respond to that—he certainly can’t tell Achilles that he spent several runs out collecting gems solely to purchase that wall scroll. Achilles does _not_ need to know the depths of Zagreus’s crush. 

“Maybe I should get one for Artemis,” Zagreus finally says, smiling again as he shifts the attention away from himself. “I think she’s your biggest fan.” 

“After all this time, it’s strange to be reminded that I have fans at all, especially amongst the gods,” Achilles replies. His expression falls for a second as he dwells on his past, but only a second, before he sighs softly and turns away from the wall scroll. He sets his spear aside, leaning it against the wall, and he gestures to the bed. “Lay down, Zagreus.” 

“How are you going to help, exactly?” Zagreus asks, desperately trying to ignore the way his heart is beating much too quickly. He steps closer to the bed, but Achilles stops him with a gentle hand to his chest before he can lay down. 

“Guided meditation,” Achilles answers simply. “A part of your training I know you have not continued to practice.” 

“You might be right about that,” Zagreus concedes with a chuckle—but the laugh dies off quickly as Achilles slides his hand up to Zagreus’s shoulder and begins to remove the pauldron. Achilles is just so _close_ , and—it’s easy to forget that he’s a shade. He looks and feels just as alive as Zagreus himself does, and it’s hard to imagine that he was somehow even more handsome when he was alive, though Zagreus knows that’s what the rumors say. 

Achilles is truly the most beautiful person Zagreus has ever met. He’s breathtaking, really, with his sharp jaw and long, curled hair. Zagreus is perpetually transfixed by the sight of him, even without taking into account his _arms_. Orpheus should compose a song dedicated solely to Achilles’s biceps; Zagreus would request that song be played throughout the House every single day, for the rest of eternity. 

All too soon, Achilles steps away again, and Zagreus has just enough of his wits left to remove the rest of his little bits of armor himself, setting them aside carelessly. 

“Get comfortable,” Achilles instructs, calm as ever, completely unaware of the effect he has on Zagreus. There is an intimacy in the air, a building tension—Zagreus is still fully dressed, but stripping himself of the bits of bone and armor feels like an intimate act. Before he even lays down, he feels laid bare. 

Zagreus wants more of this feeling, but—Achilles is doing this to be kind. Achilles is mentoring him, same as ever. Achilles is his _friend_ now, yes, but Achilles does not want Zagreus in the way that Zagreus wants him. If that hadn’t already been clear enough, everything Zagreus has learned about Patroclus has made him acutely aware of the unlikelihood that Achilles could ever come to hold any sort of romantic interest in Zagreus. 

But it’s alright. He resigned himself to that reality long ago. 

Zagreus lays down. 

“Close your eyes,” Achilles instructs, and Zagreus obeys. He feels the mattress dip a little, as Achilles sits beside him—his warmth is just out of reach, not quite touching Zagreus, though Zagreus wishes Achilles would move just those few inches closer, to brush their thighs together. “Try to clear your mind, lad. Do not focus on fears and ambitions. Focus only on my voice. It is time to rest, just you and I.” 

There is absolutely no way that this is going to help Zagreus relax. He tries, solely because Achilles is the one asking—it’s difficult, to steer his thoughts away from the battles that lay behind and ahead of him, and the look on his father’s face as Zagreus falls to the ground, and the feeling of cold snow beneath him as he slowly bleeds out, only to come up in the Styx a moment later, defeated and humiliated. But he can focus on Achilles, yes. That’s not so hard. 

Zagreus’s thoughts are of Achilles so often, anyway. 

“That’s it,” Achilles says softly. “You need not sleep if you do not need it, but you have earned this respite. Everything is going to be alright, Zagreus.” 

Zagreus swallows thickly, then asks in a hushed voice, “Is it, sir?” 

“Yes, dear boy.” Achilles shifts closer, and _yes_ , his thigh is warm where it’s pressed to Zagreus’s. Zagreus enjoys the touch, considers himself lucky to be receiving it—and he’s pleasantly surprised when he feels Achilles’s fingers slide into his hair and begin stroking. Their relationship has never been quite so physically affectionate before; Zagreus assumed that Achilles wasn’t the sort. 

But Achilles’s touch is gentle, and all too welcome. 

“Fear is for the weak,” Zagreus whispers, parroting the words that Achilles has taught him, his eyes still closed. He has fears that he hardly _thinks_ about, let alone speaks aloud. “Yet, I cannot help but worry—what if—” 

“There is a time and a place for worry,” Achilles replies, still slowly stroking Zagreus’s hair soothingly. “But not here. Not now. Think not of your worries, Zagreus. Think only of the soft bed below you and the friend beside you.” 

Blindly, Zagreus reaches out, bumping Achilles’s leg, and then—Achilles’s free hand finds his, and their fingers twine together. Zagreus holds tight for a long moment, the span of several deep breaths, before he loosens his grip. Achilles does not let go, and thus neither does he. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Achilles,” Zagreus admits softly. 

Achilles squeezes his hand. “For as long as you desire my companionship, it shall be yours.” 

Zagreus desires far more than that, but he keeps that to himself. 

“Rest with me,” Zagreus requests, opening his eyes and blinking in the dimness of the room as he looks up at Achilles. “I know you don’t sleep, but you could use the respite as well.” 

Achilles smiles. He’s so handsome, it almost breaks Zagreus’s heart. Oh, if Aphrodite could see him now, she would be so disappointed that he has Achilles so close at hand, yet unable to fulfill his desires. 

“Is rest all that you seek?” Achilles asks. 

Again, Zagreus blushes, looking away—but Achilles shifts his hand from Zagreus’s hair to his cheek and he turns Zagreus’s face to look at him once more. There is no scorn in Achilles’s green eyes. 

“Yes, sir,” Zagreus answers honestly. “I know your… heart belongs to another.” 

Achilles strokes Zagreus’s cheek with his thumb, his smile growing sadder. 

“That much is true,” Achilles agrees quietly. “But it’s been a long time since I gave my heart to Patroclus, back when I still had a heart at all. I’m not the same man I once was.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that there is a part of my heart that belongs to you, Zagreus,” Achilles says. 

Slowly, Zagreus sits up, expecting Achilles to pull away, and smiling when he doesn’t. He raises his hand to cover Achilles’s own on his face, his heart racing, scarcely able to believe what’s happening. 

“Is this real?” 

Achilles laughs softly. “I hope so.” 

“Achilles,” Zagreus breathes out softly, letting his gaze dip down to Achilles’s lips. He has dreamt of this, fantasized about this, for so long—long enough that he doesn’t even remember how it all began. For as long as Zagreus has known Achilles, Zagreus has _wanted_ Achilles. To be given this opportunity now feels like the greatest boon that Aphrodite has ever presented—Zagreus shall have to thank her for it with ambrosia. 

Before Zagreus can decide whether he is now allowed to lean in, Achilles shifts closer, and Zagreus’s eyes fall shut as Achilles kisses him. Achilles’s lips are soft and his touch on Zagreus’s face is gentle, but there is a confidence to his kiss that Zagreus has never felt in a first kiss before. Achilles _wants him_. How strange and delightful a thought! Achilles wants him! 

Zagreus presses closer, reaching out to grasp at Achilles’s strong arms, and Achilles licks into Zagreus’s mouth with practiced ease. _Gods_ , he kisses like no one else, so confident and passionate that Zagreus feels _consumed_ with lust for more. Time ceases to exist as they kiss—Zagreus is so focused on the movement of their mouths together, he’s only distantly aware of Achilles shifting on the bed, until Zagreus is suddenly on his back once more, with Achilles smiling above him. 

“Is this alright, lad?” Achilles asks gently, reaching up to tuck a piece of his long blonde hair behind his ear. Somehow, he’s even _more_ gorgeous from this angle, and Zagreus can feel so _much_ of him, with Achilles straddling his thighs like this. Zagreus can’t stop touching him, running his hands over every inch of Achilles that he can reach. 

“Yes, sir,” Zagreus answers immediately, too excited to worry about being over-enthusiastic. What would be the point in being self-conscious around Achilles anyway? After all that time spent training, Achilles is already well aware that Zagreus is eager to please. 

Achilles kisses Zagreus softly again, then murmurs, “You’re exceedingly well-mannered, Zagreus. But you don’t have to call me sir anymore.” 

“Sir, I—” Zagreus hesitates for a second. “What if I want to?”

“Oh.” Achilles smiles again, wider this time. “You’re a very good boy.” 

“I aim to please,” Zagreus quips, as if he isn’t blushing and flustered by Achilles’s words. 

“You need not worry about pleasing me,” Achilles replies as he leans down to press a kiss to Zagreus’s neck. “I brought you here to rest.” 

Achilles kisses Zagreus’s neck again, pressing harder this time, teeth scraping for just a second—just enough to make Zagreus moan. 

“But don’t you want—?” 

“I want you to relax,” Achilles murmurs into Zagreus’s skin. “Let me take care of you, lad.” 

“Oh.” Zagreus swallows thickly, still groping Achilles’s biceps with both hands. Without hesitation, he nods, beginning to smile again as he finally starts to really wrap his mind around the fact that this is actually happening. All his fantasies are coming to fruition; Zagreus isn’t sure he deserves it, but he _is_ sure that he’s going to enjoy it. 

“Good,” Achilles praises, leaning up for another soft kiss before returning to Zagreus’s neck. He licks and bites with a reverence that’s new and overwhelming to Zagreus, who finds himself moaning with every touch of Achilles’s lips. Achilles trails his kisses lower, down to Zagreus’s chest—Zagreus is suddenly reminded that they’re both still clothed, but at least his chest is only partially obscured. Achilles kisses Zagreus’s nipple, then closes his lips over it and _sucks_ , and Zagreus arches his back up into it, moaning loudly. 

“Achilles,” Zagreus moans, grip tightening on Achilles’s arms. “I want—” 

“I know,” Achilles responds softly. “Everything you desire shall be yours.” 

Zagreus rolls his hips, grinding his hard cock against Achilles’s thigh, and the friction feels so _good_ , even through their clothes _._ “Sir, I—I want _you_.” 

Achilles grins again, as he presses his thigh up to meet the movement of Zagreus’s hips. 

“I know,” Achilles says again. “And I am yours.” 

Zagreus is at a loss for words, unable to even fathom the well of emotions rising in his chest—so he kisses Achilles again. He hooks a leg around Achilles’s hips and tugs him in closer, gratified to feel that Achilles is just as hard as he is. 

As they kiss, Achilles slows the movement of their hips together, but Zagreus only minds for a second—he soon feels Achilles’s hands moving, beginning to undress him. They have to break the kiss after a moment, but the two of them get Zagreus undressed quickly, and Achilles runs his hands over Zagreus’s chest with relish. 

“You’re even more lovely than I imagined,” Achilles praises, and Zagreus flushes. 

“You imagined this?” 

Achilles laughs softly, idly rubbing one of Zagreus’s nipples with the pad of his thumb and eliciting a shiver. “Of course, lad. I could not hold my thoughts at bay, and I hardly saw the point in trying.” 

“We should have done this long ago,” Zagreus replies, frowning a little. They could have been doing this for _years_ , and they would have had so much more free time for it, back before Zagreus began trying to escape. 

“It wasn’t the right time, not until now,” Achilles says, smiling again. Zagreus is already flustered and desperate, but Achilles looks completely put together—still fully dressed, and not a hair out of place. Zagreus starts to sit up a little, reaching for Achilles’s clothes, but Achilles stops him with a hand on his chest. “I’ll undress later. For now, I need you to roll over.” 

“Oh?” Zagreus grins sharply. “Yes, sir.” 

Zagreus rolls over, pillowing his head on his folded arms, unselfconscious about the way he looks—he can _feel_ Achilles appraising every inch of him, and Zagreus knows that he’s pleasant to look at. He never thought _Achilles_ would be someone who liked looking at him, but gods is he glad to be proved wrong on that account. 

“You take direction well,” Achilles compliments. The bed shifts as he moves, shifting to straddle Zagreus’s ass. Zagreus can’t help but push back against Achilles, eager to feel that hard cock grinding against his ass, but Achilles uses his weight to hold Zagreus in place. Achilles’s broad hands come to rest on Zagreus’s back. “Relax now, dear prince.” 

Achilles’s hands start moving, and it takes Zagreus’s lust-addled mind a moment to catch up before he realizes that he’s receiving a massage. It feels _amazing_ ; Zagreus didn’t even realize his back was so sore until Achilles started working out all the tension in it. When Achilles starts in on his shoulders, Zagreus _moans._

“Gods, that feels good,” Zagreus groans, feeling practically boneless. 

“You take such little time to take care of yourself these days,” Achilles says, leaning down to kiss between Zagreus’s shoulder blades as his hands continue massaging. “As you have grown less self-indulgent, my desire to indulge you has grown in turn.” 

“Should I be expecting courting gifts?” Zagreus teases, grinning as he thinks of all the bottles of nectar and ambrosia he’s shoved into Achilles’s hands. 

Achilles laughs, and it’s a beautiful sound. “Would you like them? I could leave now and go find some nectar for you.” 

“Don’t go,” Zagreus replies immediately, laughing too. “No, no, I quite like where this is going.” 

“If we are doing this, I am going to spoil you,” Achilles says, casually, like this isn’t _huge_ , and that’s just—well—Zagreus doesn’t know how to respond to that. Achilles is one of very few people with the ability to render him speechless. 

“You don’t have to do that, sir,” Zagreus says softly. 

Achilles kisses the back of Zagreus’s head, and even still, his skilled hands continue to massage Zagreus’s back. “I know, dear boy. But I have longed to care for you, and I shall not rest until you have been thoroughly spoiled. And then I shall spoil you more.” 

“Achilles,” Zagreus murmurs, muffled by his arms as he hides his blush. 

Achilles shifts again—for just a second, he grinds against Zagreus’s ass, and Zagreus moans at the feeling of Achilles’s hard cock, even through the layers of cloth that still separate them—but then Achilles moves back more. With large, confident hands on Zagreus’s thighs, Achilles prompts Zagreus to spread his legs, and he immediately obeys. Achilles kneels between Zagreus’s legs, and he runs his hands up Zagreus’s thighs, all the way up to his ass, and Zagreus’s heart is _racing_ as he waits for more. 

Then Achilles’s hands resume their massage, and Zagreus groans—a mixed feeling of pleasure and frustration. 

“Achilles,” Zagreus says again, more whiny this time, pointedly grinding against the bed, though it provides little relief. 

“Patience, lad.” 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Zagreus says, moaning again as Achilles touches him. “I want—Achilles, I _need_ —” 

“What do you need?” Achilles asks, as if he can’t _tell._

“I need you to fuck me,” Zagreus replies, shameless in his desire. “I need you to finger me, sir, _please_.” 

“You ask so nicely,” Achilles praises, softening his touch, just stroking Zagreus’s ass. After a moment, he spreads Zagreus’s cheeks, exposing his hole, and Zagreus blushes bright red. “Such a good boy, Zagreus. Such a sweet, pretty boy…” 

Achilles suddenly spits on Zagreus’s hole, and Zagreus _moans._ Achilles runs the tip of one finger through the saliva, stroking Zagreus’s hole, not pushing in yet, and Zagreus can’t help but make a whiny noise. 

“Please, sir,” Zagreus whines, tilting his hips back, trying to urge Achilles’s finger inside. 

“Where do you keep oil?” 

“It’s, uh,” Zagreus takes a moment to think, which is a bit harder than usual with the haze of lust clouding his mind. “Under the bed, I think? I’ve got to be honest, I haven’t used it in a while. Want me to look for it?” 

Achilles bends down to kiss the small of Zagreus’s back, and then he pulls back, stroking a hand over Zagreus’s thigh as he does. “Don’t move, dear prince.” 

Zagreus can hear Achilles start rummaging around, and he’s too pleased with their current situation to even be embarrassed about the mess under his bed. 

“You know, I could get used to this sort of pampering,” Zagreus declares. “I rather like having you dote upon me.” 

Achilles laughs from his spot on the floor, and he says, so casually, so _easily_ , “I will gladly worship you until the end of time.” 

Zagreus has loved Achilles for a very long time. A very, _very_ long time. 

It’s starting to really set in that Achilles may love him too. 

Zag picks up his head, peering down at Achilles kneeling on the floor. “Please tell me you found the damn oil.” 

“I’ve found several empty bottles of nectar, two books, an unsheathed dagger, and lots of dirty clothes,” Achilles replies with dry amusement. “No oil.” 

“Fuck,” Zagreus whines. “Let’s just use spit, I don’t care if it hurts a little—” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Achilles interrupts gently. He leans over, kissing Zagreus softly for a long moment, and Zagreus melts into it. Zagreus is pretty sure that the last time he got fucked, there hadn’t been any oil or spit or anything, and it _hurt_ and he _liked it_ —but he isn’t going to protest Achilles’s desire to be gentle with him. No one has _ever_ been gentle with Zagreus. 

From what he’s gathered so far, it’s _nice._

“Maybe it’s… in the trunk?” Zagreus suggests hopefully. 

Achilles makes a considering noise, then resumes his search as Zagreus rests his head once more, content to wait. He can hear Achilles rooting through the trunk, then a thump as Achilles bumps something—presumably the game table—and Achilles’s laugh. 

“You could have Dusa come in here, you know,” Achilles teases. “She could help you sort out all of this… stuff. Why do you even have such a large lyre, lad? You don’t know how to play.” 

Zagreus chuckles. “Orpheus is going to teach me at some point.” 

“I wish you all the best in that endeavor,” Achilles replies earnestly. “If you practice with it the way you have with every weapon I’ve given you— _oh_ , I found it!” 

Zagreus picks his head up again to see Achilles stand up, holding a vial of oil with a victorious grin. For _whatever_ reason, he’s still fully clothed, but _gods_ , he just looks so good. Zagreus sees him all the time, of course, but it’s so _nice_ to be able to look his fill without fear of making a fool of himself. 

“Are you ready, lad?” 

“Yes, sir,” Zagreus answers promptly, adjusting his position to rise onto his elbows and knees. He looks over his shoulder as Achilles kneels on the bed, and Zagreus grins sharply. “I’ve been ready for this for a very long time.” 

“It will be worth the wait,” Achilles says softly, and Zagreus can hear him opening the bottle—he shivers with anticipation. For just one moment, it’s quiet between them as neither man moves or even dares to breath, but then—Achilles grips Zagreus’s hip with one hand as he brings the other between his cheeks and slides a slick finger inside, and Zagreus moans _hard_. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zagreus moans, gasping into the sheets of his bed. “Achilles, sir, that feels—you feel—” 

“Relax,” Achilles murmurs, stroking his hand on Zagreus’s hip soothingly. “You’re so tight, Zagreus. So _hot_ inside. Do you know how good you feel? Do you know how I have _longed_ to be inside you this way?” 

Before Zagreus can even attempt to figure out how to respond to such sweet, hot words, he’s moaning again as Achilles starts slowly moving his finger. It really has been a long time since Zagreus did this—he _missed_ it, this feeling of being stretched, being filled. And for all of those he’s lain with, none had a touch quite so sweet as Achilles. 

“ _More_ ,” Zagreus implores. 

“Not yet,” Achilles answers, voice kind as ever. “You’re doing so well, lad.” 

Zagreus buries his face in his folded arms, cheeks flushed, and he can scarcely remember how to breathe. They’ve only just _begun_ , but he’s already more overwhelmed than he’s felt in bed in a very long time—since, perhaps, the first time Meg brandished her whip. Achilles _knows_ him, better than anyone else probably, and he _knows_ that Zagreus is impatient, that Zagreus can hardly stay still, and Zagreus wants to be _good_ , but _gods_ , he wants to get fucked. 

As Achilles moves his finger, Zagreus starts to shift his hips back to meet his thrust—but Achilles’s grip tightens on Zagreus’s hip and holds him tight. _Fuck_ , but Zagreus hopes it bruises. 

“Zagreus,” Achilles chides. “Be good.” 

“I—maybe you should tie me up,” Zagreus suggests, a needy edge to his voice. 

“Oh, is that something you would like?” Achilles pulls his finger out, then gently rubs Zagreus’s hole with just the one fingertip, and Zagreus can just barely hold back a whine. “I’ll keep that in mind for the future, but for _now_ , you are going to stay put because I asked you to.” 

“Achilles—” 

“Maybe this will help,” Achilles says, and then, _then_ he’s pushing back inside, and Zagreus cries out as he’s suddenly _filled_. It’s still just fingers, he realizes after a moment, but it must be three now, and Achilles’s fingers are _thick_. 

Achilles doesn’t wait for Zagreus to adjust; he starts moving, sliding _deep_ inside, and Zagreus just keeps _moaning_. The stretch burns in the best way, and it’s all Zagreus can even _think_ about. 

“Well, my prince?” Achilles prompts as he fingers Zagreus hard enough to jolt the whole bed. “Is this better?” 

“ _Yes, sir_ ,” Zagreus gasps out. Instinctively, he tries to grind back onto Achilles’s fingers, but Achilles maintains his grip on Zagreus’s hip, strong and firm. They have spent many long hours training together—Zagreus knows those capable hands so _well_. Those hands have fought and killed, and yet they are the same hands that caressed Zagreus so softly, and _now_ , they bring him the most delicious pleasure. 

“You take it well,” Achilles praises, and that just makes Zagreus moan more. His room is growing louder and louder, with the gasps and moans falling from his lips, the slick sound of Achilles’s fingers moving inside him, the bed shifting and slamming into the wall when Achilles thrusts hard, and Achilles’s fucking _voice_ , saying things that Zagreus never even dreamt Achilles would ever say to him. 

“Am—” Zagreus cuts himself off, shoving his face into the sheets and moaning. 

Achilles slows his fingers, prompting a needy noise from Zagreus that Achilles ignores for now. “What is it, lad?” 

“I—I just—” Zagreus groans, embarrassed and frustrated, and rather glad that Achilles can’t see his face. “Am I good? Am I being good?” 

“Zagreus,” Achilles says softly, stilling his fingers as he leans over to press a soft kiss to Zagreus’s back. “You’re a very good boy. You’ve always been so good for me.” 

Pleased and overwhelmed and _so turned on he feels insane_ , Zagreus replies in a quiet voice, “I want to please you, sir.” 

“This pleases me,” Achilles replies, thrusting his fingers hard and making Zagreus moan as Achilles hits that spot inside him. “Being with you pleases me, sweet boy. Training with you, speaking with you, sharing nectar with you. I do not sleep, but I have _dreamt_ of this, of you, for many long years.” 

“ _Achilles_.” 

“Aye, lad,” Achilles replies, a smile in his voice. “I know.” 

“Will you—” 

“Yes,” Achilles answers, sliding his fingers out once more, and Zagreus groans. Again, Achilles kisses Zagreus’s back, and then his hands on Zagreus’s hips guide him into rolling over—and Zagreus stares up at Achilles, his face red and eyes wet, pleasure and desperation writ large in his expression, and though Achilles still looks pristine as ever, there’s a hungry look on his face that belies his desires. 

Zagreus grins at his lover and Achilles smiles back. 

“Kiss me,” Zagreus requests, reaching out for Achilles, and Achilles complies, leaning down to kiss Zagreus hard. They stay like that for a long moment, licking into each other’s mouths as they grind their hips together; but Zagreus quickly grows frustrated with the fact that there are still layers between them. He breaks the kiss, though he feels gratified by the way Achilles chases his lips for a moment before pulling back with blown pupils and bitten red lips. Zagreus raises a pointed brow. “Will you take your clothes off _now_?” 

“I suppose now would be the time,” Achilles acquiesces with a chuckle. Between the two of them, they get Achilles stripped down rather quickly—though Achilles keeps getting distracted by kissing Zagreus, and Zagreus gets distracted for a long moment when Achilles’s abs are bared. But _finally_ , they’re both naked, and as much as Zagreus wants to appreciate Achilles’s biceps and his abs and his strong thighs, he’s suddenly much more preoccupied with Achilles’s hard cock. 

“My prince,” Achilles whispers, pressing Zagreus back down into the mattress—and Zagreus spreads his legs with an eager grin. “ _Zagreus_. My beloved.” 

“Achilles,” Zagreus breathes out, cupping Achilles’s face and drawing him down into a soft, sweet kiss. When they part, Achilles rests his forehead against Zagreus’s—and for all the urgency Zagreus has been feeling, he is content like this, _satisfied_ like this, holding Achilles close. “I never want this moment to end.” 

Achilles smiles. “There will be other moments like this. _Many_ other moments like this.” 

“You’re right,” Zagreus agrees easily, unable to help smiling back. “But let’s make this one memorable.” 

With a soft laugh, Achilles pulls back a little, and then a second later, his slick cock is pushing inside Zagreus, and Zagreus lets out a shameless moan as he _takes it_. In one smooth movement, Achilles bottoms out, and—it’s so _much._ So much more than his fingers. His cock fills Zagreus _completely_ , sinking so deep inside him, a burn of a stretch that Zagreus relishes with a moan, back arching off the bed, head falling back as his eyes fall shut. 

“You’re beautiful,” Achilles praises, a bit breathless himself, one hand holding Zagreus’s hip as the other strokes his quivering thigh. “You’re such a good boy, Zagreus. Look at you, doing so well.” 

Zagreus groans, clenching around Achilles inside him. “It’s— _oh_ —blood and _darkness._ ” 

“Oh, darling boy,” Achilles murmurs fondly. “You’re perfect.” 

“Kiss me again,” Zagreus gasps out, and Achilles does, licking into Zagreus’s mouth as Zagreus messily kisses back as best he can while practically _panting_. Slowly, he starts to adjust, and everything grows a little less overwhelming—as long as he doesn’t let himself think about what’s happening, the fact that it’s _Achilles_ fucking him, Achilles on top of him, kissing him, Achilles _wanting_ him, Achilles _taking him._ Dear gods, it’s all still overwhelming. 

Achilles shifts his hips and Zagreus moans as Achilles hits that perfect spot, and then Achilles is breaking the kiss so he can move into a better position, and he starts _fucking_ Zagreus. His cock feels _huge_ inside Zagreus, filling him in the way he’s been _craving_ , and Zagreus wants him even _deeper_. Zagreus draws his bent knees up, his hands wrapping around his thighs to hold himself open, wantonly spread bare. 

“You like this, do you?” Achilles teases, and Zagreus laughs breathlessly, clenching around Achilles’s cock, and then Achilles thrusts _harder_. The whole bed is jolting, slamming into the book frame behind it and in turn slamming against the wall. Achilles’s grip tightens on Zagreus’s thighs as he drives into him, driving any semblance of coherent thought from Zagreus’s brain, and he’s distantly aware of books beginning to fall off the shelf, some falling to the bed while others slam to the floor. Miraculously, nothing hits Zagreus or Achilles, as they laugh and moan and fill the room with the sounds of their bodies moving together. 

“I— _fuck, Achilles,_ I—I—,” Zagreus moans, unable to string together a sentence as Achilles fucks him hard. “I’m gonna—can I—?” 

“Yes, lad,” Achilles answers promptly, then groans as he thrusts sharply. “You’ve been a good boy. You— _ah_ —you’ve earned it.” 

It’s all so _much_ , Zagreus can’t handle it—his whole body is a live wire and he’s flushed all over, his eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is open as he moans, and maybe he’s crying, he isn’t sure—but then he’s _coming_ , clenching down hard as he comes untouched, _yelling,_ breathless, making a beautiful mess between their bodies. 

“Sweet boy,” Achilles murmurs softly, no longer moving, though still buried deep inside Zagreus. His hands brush Zagreus’s, guiding him to let go of his thighs, letting his legs rest on the bed once more, and Achilles rubs Zagreus’s thighs as Zagreus catches his breath. 

It takes a long moment for Zagreus to open his eyes, finally coming down from the orgasm high, and he blushes as he realizes his face is wet from his own tears. 

“It’s alright, lad,” Achilles soothes, reaching up to wipe away the tears himself. “Do you need me to pull out?” 

“Gods, no,” Zagreus replies, voice a bit raspy from all the moaning and yelling. He smiles sheepishly, squirming a little, feeling _very_ oversensitive inside, but not minding a bit. “Stay inside me forever. Never leave.” 

“Oh, my love.” Achilles leans down for a soft, lingering kiss. “I will be yours forever.” 

Zagreus rolls his hips and Achilles _moans._

“I change my mind, you don’t have to stay inside me forever,” Zagreus declares with a teasing smirk. “But I _need_ you to come in me.” 

“I have _longed_ to spill my seed inside you,” Achilles says, ducking his head down to nip at Zagreus’s neck as he begins to move his hips again, quickly building up to that same punishing rhythm. “I have felt _guilt_ for it. _Shame_ for it. But I have _wanted_ you, Zagreus—wanted to be inside you, wanted to _come_ inside you, wanted to lay my claim and make you _mine._ ” 

“I’m yours,” Zagreus moans, clutching at Achilles’s shoulders, legs wrapped around his hips. Every thrust fills him with a pleasure that borders on _pain_ at this point, and it’s a delicious balance that Zagreus meets with every thrust up to meet Achilles. “Achilles, sir, I’m yours, I’ve always been yours, please— _oh_ —please, sir, I want your come.” 

With one last moan, Achilles grips Zagreus’s hips tight as he thrusts so _deep_ inside him, and Achilles _comes._ Zagreus can _feel it_ inside him, and he moans too, relishing the feeling as he’s filled with his lover’s hot come. 

For a moment, they just lay there, panting, before Achilles groans softly and pulls out. 

“Fuck,” Zagreus murmurs, feeling his hole clench around nothing as he’s suddenly empty, just Achilles’s come slowly dripping out. 

“Are you alright?” Achilles asks gently, cupping Zagreus’s face in his big hands. Zagreus smiles up at him, absolutely fucked out of his mind. 

“I feel amazing,” Zagreus answers honestly. The soreness will set in soon, but he’ll enjoy that too. He thinks about reaching up to pull Achilles into an embrace, but that sounds like more effort than he can put in right now. “Achilles, you… that was… Wow.” 

Achilles smiles back, seemingly relieved of any worries he may have had. He pushes a few books out of the way as he lays down beside Zagreus, then gently tugs Zagreus into an embrace—Zagreus goes easily, draping himself over Achilles, more than happy to let his hands caress Achilles’s chest. 

“I would apologize for being rough with you, but I know you liked it as well as I did,” Achilles says, sounding amused, wrapping his arms around Zagreus. “Zagreus, I… I am glad to be here, with you. More than glad.” 

Zagreus makes a soft, pleased sound, nuzzling into Achilles’s chest. “I meant what I said, about being yours. And you’re mine too.” 

“Aye, lad,” Achilles agrees easily. “I’m yours too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @blazeofglry!


End file.
